YYH Extreme: Reflections of the Past 5
by Remy2004
Summary: Follows my series, next part after Fighting Darkness.
1. Surprise Gifts

**Author's Note: This is the next part after Fighting Darkness. Forgot to do this in the last story, so I'm doing it now. I just wanted to thank all of you who have continued reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! Thanks again, and please continue reviewing! Each review leads to further updates!**

* * *

Kurama groaned as sunlight streamed across his face. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head under his pillow. Didn't the sun realize that it was just too early to be waking someone who hadn't gotten even two hours worth of sleep?

No, obviously not, and neither did whoever was banging so inconsiderately on the front door. He threw off the pillow and sat up, vainly hoping his uninvited guest would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, the banging continued, now followed by a grating voice.

"Kurama! Are you there?" Kuwabara shouted loud enough for Kurama to hear him all the way upstairs.

"No," he whispered, dropping his head into the palms of his hands.

"KURAMA!" Kurama sighed heavily. Why couldn't he be left alone? Was asking for a few hours sleep really all that much? He didn't think so.

"KURAMA!" Kurama winced, head beginning to throb in time to the pounding on his front door.

"Would you like me to kill him?" came a soft voice from the corner of his room.

Kurama wearily raised his head to find Hiei watching him, crimson eyes glittering with amusement. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't say another word," Kurama hissed.

Hiei chuckled and stood. He slowly removed the covering from his jagan and closed his eyes. The eye glowed faintly for a moment and the pounding stopped. Hiei sighed and rewound the ward around his forehead.

"What did you do?" Kurama asked, words tinged with open suspicion.

"I made the Idiot go away. Happy, now?" Hiei asked, glancing sideways at Kurama,

"Thank you. Do you know what he wanted?"

"He was probably anxious to invite you on his little camping trip. He was saying something about it to Yusuke a few days ago."

"God, and that was important enough to come here so early?" Kurama asked, falling back on the bed.

He jerked up suddenly, "Why are you here, Hiei? How did you get in?"

Hiei smirked and glanced away as he answered, "When have you ever locked your window, kitsune?"

Kurama opened his mouth to reply but Hiei interrupted, "I came to.... Do you want to come to Makai with me? There is something I would like to show you."

"What?" Kurama asked, startled by Hiei's admission.

"I found something.... last night after you and the others had gone home. I didn't know what to do with it. I thought to take it to Youko but he has moved on to another of his dens. You could find him, right?"

"Whoa, wait a minute. What did you find?"

A look of distaste appeared on Hiei's face. He crossed his arms over his chest, irritation clearly written in his jerky movements.

"I saved a kitsune child from several hungry demons."

"A child?" Kurama repeated, startled.

"Yes, a child, and now that child won't leave me alone. The kid followed me, and I was forced to take him to the mansion."

"You have a child?" Kurama began to giggle and clamped hands over his mouth as Hiei whirled to face him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hiei demanded, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"No!" Kurama denied, shaking his head.

Hiei swore and a hand drifted down to his sword's hilt. Kurama couldn't help it. He laughed, hard.

"Don't try to threaten me, Hiei. I know you won't kill me."

"Maybe I'll just hurt you?"

Kurama sobered immediately, not wanting to tempt Hiei into any act of violence that would cause himself pain. He sighed and rolled gracefully off the bed, tugging his shirt off as he slipped into the bathroom. He quietly shut the door and finished stripping.

Sleep was definitely out of the question, he thought regretfully before climbing in the shower.

* * *

Hiei wasn't kidding. It really was a fox, Kurama thought, seeing the small fur ball shivering in the corner of the room. He knelt beside it and held out his hand to gently run fingers down one of the little ears sticking out.

"Don't be afraid, little one. I won't harm you."

The little fox uncurled from its ball and looked up at Kurama with startling lavender eyes. The fox quickly looked to Hiei and leapt for him. Hiei caught the ball of fur and held it away from himself.

"It wasn't a fox when I found it."

"When frightened, kitsunes often take their fox forms," Kurama explained and held his arms out for the fox.

Hiei eagerly handed his small bundle over and stepped back. Kurama rubbed the fox's head comfortingly and bent down to whisper in one of its trembling ears.

"Change, little one, I would like to see you. We won't harm you."

The fox shifted until a small child lay in Kurama's arms. He planted a quick kiss on the child's forehead and glanced at Hiei.

"This child is no more than five years old."

"Where do you think its parents are?" Hiei asked.

"They wouldn't have abandoned him. Kitsunes form tight families. Very few separate from their group."  
Kurama stood, hefting the child onto his hip.

"You were a loner."

"Yes, but that's different. My family was slaughtered. I grew up alone. This little one would never have been left behind."

Kurama glanced down at the child and asked softly, "Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"Bad men took them away..." the child whispered, eyes watering with tears.

"Bad men? What did they look like?"

"Big," the child began to cry.

"What's your name, kid?" Hiei asked.

"Rumie."

"It's okay, Rumie. We'll find your parents."

Kurama closed his eyes and sought out his other half.

_Youko, where are you?  
_

_Draagon Territory. Why are you in Makai? Miss me already? Youko asked smugly.  
_

_Actually, Hiei and I have a gift for you. We're on our way.  
_

Kurama grinned at the confusion he had caused. Youko didn't seem to trust them when it came to gifts. But, considering what the "gift" was, Youko was wise not to trust them.

"Come, Hiei. Youko is waiting for us," Kurama said mischievously. Hiei's eyes widened. That look.... He actually felt slightly bad for the Youko.


	2. Search for Kitsunes

Author's Note: Hadn't thought about it until I actually began this chapter, but the name I chose for the kitsune kid "Remy" wasn't intended as a self insertion or anything. I just like that name and forgot that I was already using it as my username. Therefor, Remy is now Rumie. Hope this doesn't cause any confusion. Also, sorry if you were confused over all the different sequels and such. They are now numbered and named accordingly, hope that helps!

* * *

"Surprise!" Kurama exclaimed cheerfully and thrust the fox child into Youko's startled arms. Youko's golden eyes were wide as he stared down at the sudden weight. What?  
  
Hiei smirked slightly as Youko slowly glanced at Kurama, eyes filled with horror.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This is your charge. You are to care for him while Hiei and I find his parents."  
  
"Me? Care for a child? You've got to be kidding!" Youko choked out.  
  
"No, why would I joke about something like this? He will feel more comfortable with you. You are a full kitsune, after all. All you have to do is guard him. Keep Rumie safe. It shouldn't take long to find whoever abducted his parents," Kurama said smoothly.  
  
"I can't watch a child! I'm the Legendary Bandit!" Youko protested.  
  
Rumie's head came up at his words and lavender eyes focused on Youko's. He frowned at Youko.  
  
"You're the Legendary Bandit? You're Youko Kurama!"  
  
"Yeah....Why?" Youko asked, startled.  
  
"I'm going to be like you when I grow up!" the kit exclaimed excitedly, sudden joy overcoming the sadness in his eyes.  
  
Youko stumbled backwards, dropping the child in his hasty escape. Hiei's speed kept the boy from hitting  
  
the ground. Kurama chuckled and pressed a hand to his lips.  
  
"I think he likes you Youko."  
  
Youko glared at Kurama as Hiei lowered the boy to the ground. Rumie looked up at Youko, lavender eyes pooling with hurt. Youko groaned, shaking his head.  
  
"Why don't I go find his parents?" Youko asked.  
  
"Because we are detectives and you are Youko Kurama. Demons will get suspicious if you show up demanding answers," Kurama explained smugly.  
  
"Need I remind you who you are?" Youko asked.  
  
"I am stuck in this form. You are trapped in that form. And this form is not as known as yours."  
  
"Hiei is nearly as famous as me," Youko stated, long arms crossing over his chest.  
  
"I am not watching a brat!" Hiei snapped, glaring at Youko one last time before turning away.  
  
"Youko, do this for me, please," Kurama said, turning on his charm as his caught his other half's arm and led him a few steps away.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you to. You are strong enough to protect him should his parent's abductors decide to finish the job. Hiei is uncomfortable around children. He has a hard enough time around us, and a child is even worse for him. He doesn't know what to do with children."  
  
"And I do?"  
  
"Youko, you are me. How many times have I baby-sat?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That's different. I wasn't like this then," Youko protested, gesturing at himself.  
  
"Youko, you won't hurt him."  
  
"What makes you think I'm concerned about hurting him?" Youko demanded.  
  
"Because I know myself. Will you protect him?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"Fine, but if you haven't found his parents within a day's time I'm going to find them and you are going to watch the kid."  
  
Kurama grinned and nodded. Youko sighed heavily. Why had he agreed? It was too late to refuse now, especially since Hiei and Kurama had already fled.  
  
"I'm sorry," came a soft voice from behind Youko.  
  
Youko turned to stare down at the sober faced child. He knelt and held a hand out to the child. Rumie stepped hesitantly forward and Youko wrapped his arm around him.  
  
"No need to be sorry, little one. You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"Will they really find my mommy and daddy?" Rumie asked, burying his face against Youko's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, and if they don't I will."  
  
Youko stood and carried the child into his cave.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kurama muttered, stunned to find that Rumie's parents weren't the only kitsunes missing. The entire kitsune village was deserted.  
  
"Sounds like someone is hunting your kind down," Hiei stated, stepping out of an empty house.  
  
Kurama knelt and studied the large impressions on the ground. Hiei moved to his side, following his gaze.  
  
"Several large demons."  
  
"Youko and I hunted down all the demons that used the power potion. It's not them," Hiei said.  
  
"No, this feels different. The lingering yoki here is...familiar. I've fought this race of demons before. I can't recall anything specific about them, though. I've fought so many demons in my lifetime."  
  
"Gelokie," Hiei murmured.  
  
Kurama glanced up at Hiei. "What?"  
  
"They are Gelokies. Slave traders."  
  
"Slave traders?"  
  
Hiei nodded and continued, "Gelokies used to run a great deal of the Makai. They were recently defeated and thought destroyed. I don't know who they could be working for now or what their motives are in taking kitsunes."  
  
"I don't care. They will be dealt with swiftly. This can't go on. How could I have been so blind that I didn't notice what was happening..."  
  
"Gelokies are very good at keeping their business a secret. If I hadn't found the kid we wouldn't have any knowledge of this."  
  
Kurama stood and glanced around. Where would they take the kitsunes?  
  
"Gelokies are flesh eaters. They prefer the flesh of Dralocke demons. If we find one Gelokie, I can make him talk," Hiei suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Hiei smirked and flitted away with Kurama on his heels.

* * *

Youko removed the fleshly cooked rabbit meat from the flames and handed it to Rumie. Rumie ate eagerly, his hunger overwhelming him.  
  
"How long were you on the run before Hiei found you?" Youko asked.  
  
"Three days," Rumie muttered.  
  
"It's a wonder your survived that long."  
  
Rumie grinned proudly at Youko and said, "Daddy taught me how to fight. I'm going to be really strong, he says. I'm going to be as strong as you."  
  
"Nice goal. Tell me something, the demons who took your parents, did they say anything?"  
  
Rumie lowered his food and stared at the fire as he replied, "They laughed at Daddy when he fought them They said that he would do well in the circuit."  
  
Rumie sniffled, tears stinging his eyes. Youko pulled the trembling child into his arms and rocked him. He vaguely remembered his mother doing the same when he was frightened. Youko sighed, eyes closing as he pressed his chin to the child's head. Rumie wouldn't grow up alone and afraid as he had, that he would make sure of no matter what he had to do. 


	3. Youko Kurama

Author's Note: The most unfortunate thing has happened. I've lost my Internet! ( . )  
As such, I have no guarantee that I will be back on any time soon, which is why I have finished this story rather abruptly with these final two chapters. Regardless of this blow, I still wish to receive reviews! I will continue writing so that when I am back online I may post my stories again, and your reviews are greatly appreciated! The YYH Extreme stories will continue! No matter how long it takes me to get back online! So please, read and review! Once I am back online I will likely post the next complete story. (thanks tabi for continuing to review! and thanks for pointing out my mess up in the other chapter.

* * *

Youko lay back, stretching out on the floor of the cave. He glanced at the child sleeping beside him and frowned. He could hardly believe that he had once been as innocent as Rumie.  
  
Most of his life had been anything but innocent. Makai, unlike human world, was not known for sheltering children from the evils of the world. Most demons abandoned their young or killed them at birth.  
  
Kitsune clans differed from the rest of Makai. Loners such as himself were generally shunned. His father, if anyone could really call Rumbrigan that, had been considered a disgrace.  
  
Youko stared up at the ceiling of the cave. It was a miracle that he had been able to fight off Rumbrigan at such a young age. His siblings and mother had all perished under Rumbrigan's hateful hand. Why had he lived?  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes. Those early years of his life had nearly destroyed him. Youko had sought to bury those memories but had never quite succeeded.  
  
Barely escaping from Rumbrigan with his life, he had made the unfortunate mistake of crossing the path of slavers. The following years had been unpleasant, to say the least. His childhood had been spent under the lecherous, bruising hands of several masters, all seeking to break his spirit. They had nearly succeeded before he was finally able to escape.   
  
In human years he would have been close to his other half's age by then. Youko sat up and stared at the fire. He added a few twigs before leaning against the wall of the cave.   
  
The slavers had nearly destroyed him. He could easily recall how eager he had been to simply die and be done with the world. He probably would have ended his life had he not been found shortly after his escape by the witty, somewhat foolish thief known as Kuroneu.   
  
Youko didn't know what had drawn the bat demon to him. Kuroneu was a sly thief known throughout Makai for his incredible skills and feats. He had been a loner seeking gold and glory when he discovered the young, battered kitsune desperately trying to fend off several much more powerful demons.  
  
Youko stumbled and knew that he was going to die. But did it really matter? His shoulders sagged in defeat as the last of his defense, the few plants he had been able to summon, were destroyed.  
  
The three demons closed in on him hungrily and claws were reaching for him seconds before a scythe sailed through the air and sliced into the demons' flesh. Youko scrambled backwards, away from the bloody sight before him, and tripped. Someone, a tall winged-demon dressed in dark clothing, landed in front of him and bent forward to stare into his eyes.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," came a soft, raspy voice.  
  
Youko started back at the demon, unsure of what to do. His gaze fell on the bloody scythe in the demon's hand. The weapon was slowly lowered to the ground as the demon knelt in front of Youko.  
  
"I am Kuroneu. Got a name, kid?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"That was an interesting attack you used. You are a plant manipulator, right?" Kuroneu asked.  
  
Youko nodded slowly, wondering what the bat demon was after. They were always after something. No one helped him without expecting some sort of payment in return.  
  
"Hey, snap out of it, kid," Kuroneu snapped, gently catching Youko's shoulders and shaking him slightly.  
  
"What do you want? I have nothing that I am willing to give. Take my life if you desire payment for saving me," Youko sneered, not allowing any of his emotional turmoil to surface in his voice.  
  
Kuroneu chuckled and stood. Youko stared up at the bat demon, startled. What was so funny?  
  
"Kid, I don't want anything from you. I have plenty, trust me. You must not know of me?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"I am the most infamous thief of all of Makai. I'm surprised that you haven't heard of me."  
  
"Well, I haven't been free to roam Makai," Youko murmured.  
  
Kuroneu frowned down at Youko.  
  
"Your past is yours, kid. I won't ask, and you don't have to tell if you don't want to. How would you like to be my partner?"  
  
"What?" Youko asked, confused.  
  
"Would you like to be a thief? I need a partner, and you may actually do pretty well as a thief. Well?"   
  
"Fine," Youko replied, giving in without fully knowing why.  
  
Youko sighed and glanced at Rumie as the kid shifted in his sleep. What had Kuroneu seen in him? Whatever it was, he was grateful for it. The years he had spent with Kuroneu had been happy.  
  
He and the bat demon had become close friends as well as partners in crime. Kuroneu had taught him everything he knew and given him a new life. Youko Kurama had become as infamous as his partner, especially when his skills surpassed his partners.  
  
Youko had learned to use his beauty as a weapon, easily gaining trust and then just as easily using that trust to further his and Kuroneu's goals.  
  
Kuroneu's death had dealt quite a blow to him. Losing his only friend had broken whatever gentleness had remained after being in the hands of slavers. Youko Kurama had become as deadly as he was beautiful, and even more feared than the Rulers of Spirit World and the most gruesome beasts of Makai.  
  
He had regrets, more than he could count. He had done many things that he was now ashamed of and even disgusted by. He wasn't surprised that he had enemies. Youko Kurama had cared for no one, and had killed without a hesitation. He was even more ruthless than Hiei in his darkest hour.  
  
And then he had made a deadly mistake that had led to his near demise. The half human Kurama had been born, and then allowed to live a relatively normal life under the loving watch of a devoted mother. Those short fifteen years had changed him enough that even split into his demon form he was different.  
  
"I'm not a monster anymore," he whispered to himself before laying down once more.

* * *

Youko is a fascinating character, which is why I split the human Kurama and the fox demon Kurama in two in the beginning. I like both personalities. In this story I wanted to focus a bit more on Youko. Once again, I am not really following the YYH storyline other than these YYH Extreme stories taking place after the Dark Tournament. Don't forget to review! Thanks all! 


	4. Swapping Roles

Youko awoke to screams. He rolled to his feet an instant later and cocked his head to the side, listening intently. Rumie jerked awake and sat up, looking at Youko with frightened eyes.  
  
"Mr. Youko, what's happening?"  
  
"Someone has tried to sneak up on us."  
  
Youko lifted the terrified child into his arms and stepped out of the cave. He could make out the shapes of several demons in the dark battling with his carnivorous plants. Rumie's small arms curled around his neck.  
  
"They're coming to get me," the child whimpered.  
  
"They are fools, then. No one touches what I have given my protection to. Don't worry, little one. No one will ever harm you as long as I live."  
  
Youko lowered the child to the ground and focused his energy. This was one fight he was determined not to lose.

* * *

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes. Male kitsunes were being forced to fight as slavers held their families hostage.   
  
"They have been told that if they fight and win they can free their wives and children. The slavers intend to sell the women and children regardless of the outcomes of the fights. After the fights, the winner is most likely killed to keep him from telling what is really happening," Hiei stated, watching the fight between two brown kitsunes with disgust.  
  
"We have to stop this."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hiei and Kurama stepped into view, catching the attention of the slavers. Kurama snapped out his rose whip as the slavers advanced on them.  
  
"You will cease this business or face your deaths," Kurama warned as he scanned the faces of the slavers surrounding them.  
  
A few looked familiar. His hand tightened on his whip. He could not let his memories overtake him.   
  
"What do we have here? A pretty human threatening us?" one of the slavers sneered, leering at Kurama.  
  
"How much do you think he'll be worth, boss?" another asked, his cold gaze roaming over Kurama.  
  
"He'll bring in a very nice profit, especially in the darker depths of Makai," the first one replied.  
  
Kurama felt the growl rising in the back of his throat. If he still could, he was positive that he would have been transforming into his Youko half by now. How many times had he heard slavers appraise his worth as a young kitsune?   
  
"You won't touch him," Hiei growled, stunning Kurama.  
  
Kurama glanced at his friend and saw black flames curling along Hiei's body. Hiei's fury was feeding his power. Hiei was protecting him?  
  
"This little fire demon will do well on the circuits once he is broken," the first slaver said, his gaze sweeping from Kurama to Hiei.  
  
Hiei smirked and asked, "Hn. You think you can break me? I would like to see you try."  
  
Kurama had only a second to realize what was happening before blood exploded into the air surrounding him.

* * *

Youko lowered his energy and turned back to Rumie expecting to see fear and revulsion written across the child's face. To his surprise, Rumie was grinning up at him.  
  
"Mr. Youko, you have to teach me how to do that."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Youko asked as he lifted the child into his arms.  
  
"Yes, that was awesome!" Rumie replied, wrapping his arms tightly around Youko.  
  
Awesome? Youko smirked as he carried the child back into the cave. He sat down beside the fire and held the child.  
  
"Mr. Youko, are all the bad men gone now?" Rumie asked.  
  
"Yes. And, if I'm not mistake, I believe that many of the slavers in this area have been destroyed as well."  
  
Rumie snuggled against Youko's chest.  
  
"Why do you live in a cave?" he asked, closing his eyes and Youko rocked him slightly.  
  
"Hmm? Well, I've always like being able to move freely throughout my territories. I suppose it has to deal with the wall I grew up. I feel trapped when I am inside...."  
  
Youko's voice trailed off.  
  
He didn't feel that way any longer, did he? No, that fear was gone now. He lay back, gently lowering the boy to the ground.  
  
"I guess I don't have to live in a cave any longer. I'm not really afraid of being trapped any more. Maybe I will build a home out here."  
  
Youko glanced down at the child and saw that he had already fallen back to sleep. He felt safe with Youko.  
  
_Kurama, have you found Rumie's parents?_ he asked through the telepathic link he and his other half shared.  
  
_No. They weren't in this group. I fear that this group has spread further in Makai than I had thought. It might take a while to track down all the different sects of slavers. And we still have to find out who is behind all this._  
  
_Did you question any of the slavers?   
_

* * *

Kurama glanced at Hiei who sat on a large boulder wiping Blood from his sword, and grimaced.  
  
Well, Hiei lost his temper and decided to kill everyone. To shorten our search I have decided to bring Yusuke and Kuwabara in on this mission. They should be able to help us cover greater distances.  
  
That is fine, but I believe it is my turn to pick up the search. Come back here. I am rather anxious to begin.  
  
Kurama sighed and turned to Hiei. Hiei glanced up from cleaning his sword.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Youko is ready to swap roles."  
  
"Go to him then and I will follow this trail. I'm sure I'll be able to find something before he does."  
  
"You will talk to Yusuke, won't you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"He would be able to help. You know that this group is scattered beyond our control."  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's reply as he resumed cleaning his sword.  
  
"Hiei?"   
  
He glanced up, frowning, and asked, "What?"  
  
"Thanks for standing up for me," Kurama said, grinning down at his friend.  
  
"Who said I was? Maybe I just didn't like their attitudes?"  
  
"I don't think that was why you defended me."  
  
"Since when do kitsunes think?" he asked before flitting off into the night.  
  
Kurama sighed and started back toward Youko's cave. He would have to 'speak' with Hiei later about his comment.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this story's end leaves a lot unfinished, but I PROMISE that everything will be dealt with in the following story. If this story seemed a little rush, I apologize. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to get back online and didn't want leave things hanging in the middle of a story. Please review and continue looking for updates. I will continue as soon as I am able to! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and continue reading! I appreciate it! 


	5. One Step Closer

"Youko, I'm scared."

Youko quickly glanced down at the small child before returning his gaze to the set of demons advancing on them. He reached out to his plants scattered over the ground and sent his youki into them. His eyes narrowed seconds before the plants sprang to life and began devouring the demons.

"They're getting away!" Rumie exclaimed.

Youko followed his gaze to the five demons fleeing through the forest. He shook his head and reached down. He caught Rumie around the waist and placed him on his hip.

"No, they aren't," he vowed.

* * *

Kurama paused, a strange whirring sound filling his ears. He jerked back, relying on instinct. A large beast leapt out of the trees beside him and lunged. Kurama's Rose Whip tore through the air and struck the beast as its claw swept out, catching the front of Kurama's chest. The beast collapsed, its claws on scraping his chest instead of ripping through it.

He stumbled backward, allowing the rose to reform before slipping into into his hair. He pressed a hand to his chest and felt the blood seeping through his shirt. Kurama glanced down, wincing slightly

"Getting careless, fox?"

Kurama glanced back as Hiei dropped from the tree above him. "I thought you were following your own trail?"

"I sensed the rise in your youki."

"And didn't want to miss out on a fight?"

"Hn."

"Are you coming with me to Youko's den?"

"Someone has to babysit you," Hiei replied and started walking.

They had only gotten a few feet before Hiei "hn'ed" again. Kurama glanced sideways at Hiei, that he appeared irritated. Hiei glared at the space before him as he walked, appearing to barely notice Kurama's presence. He was frowning slightly with the jagan's purple glow forcing through the white bandanna.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly.

"We're not alone. Someone's following us."

Kurama's eyes widened as he raised his gaze from his friend. Why couldn't he sense anyone? He concentrated but still couldn't detect another's presence.

"Where are they, Hiei?"

"Behind us, about ten feet. There are five of them." Hiei stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Come out, you cowards. We know you're there."

The five demons crept into open view and spread out, seeking to surround them. Hiei drew his sword, his narrowed crimson eyes watching the demons intently. Kurama drew his rose and transformed it into his Rose Whip.

"What do you want that's important enough to seek your deaths?" Hiei asked, his hand tightening around the sword's hilt.

"They thought to escape me," came a soft voice from their right.

"Youko," Kurama said, nodding to his other half as he and Rumie stepped into view.

"We've had several attacks, and these five thought to flee," Youko explained, his golden eyes dark with silent fury.

"Master Youko, we didn't know it was you!" one of the demons exclaimed.

"I suggest that you answer my question, then. I may let you live," Youko said, moving closer.

"I want the locations of all the Slaver camps, and I want to know why you're so intent on taking this child."

"We let him get away. The boss doesn't like unfinished business," the horned demon explained.

"Where are his parents?" Kurama asked, drawing the demon's attention.

"Gone. They were sent to Camp Seven."

"The locations?" Youko reminded the demon.

The demons named twelve camps and fled. Youko glanced down at Rumie. "We'll find your parents." Rumie nodded and wrapped his arms around Youko's leg.

"You two take care of the closer camps. I'll find his parents."

"Have it your way," Hiei said and darted off. Kurama shook his head and hurried to follow him.


	6. Reunited

"Do you really think we're going to find them?" Rumie asked quietly as Youko stopped to survey the area.

"Of course. I said I was going to find your parents, didn't I? Trust me, kid. Youko keeps his words once he's given it."

Youko glanced to the right and nodded to himself. He glanced down at Rumie. "Kid, I want you to stay right here. Don't make a sound. I'll return shortly."

He held out his hand and used his youki to grow out the plants around Rumie until the boy was secured within the green mass. Youko shifted into his fox form and burst forward, running through the tall grass and between trees until he came within view of the slave camp. He paused and took in the slavers wandering around outside the caravans and tents. Only fifteen out, nothing he couldn't handle.

Youko crept forward, easing into a tent of female kitsunes unnoticed. He studied the weary kitsunes and felt fury boil within his veins. The slavers would pay dearly for his degradation.

Youko shifted from his fox form, startling the slaves. "Quiet. I'm going to free you," he said.

"There's too many of them..." a young girl whispered.

"No, not for me. Now listen closely. I want you to shift into fox form and flee from here. They won't be expecting it."

"They'll kill my husband!" another woman cried.

Youko frowned. "No, I'm going to release them. You will be in the way if you remain here. Rest assured, none of the slavers will survive to hunt you down. Now, where are your children?"

"They have them inside the caravans. They're going to send them to another camp."

Youko nodded and turned to step out of the tent. "Go now," he said over his shoulder and stepped out, several seeds already in his hand.

* * *

"I thought you needed our help?" Yusuke called as he and Kuwabara started toward the camp.

Kurama sighed as he turned to face them. "There are a few camps you two can deal with. Hiei's blood lust is finally satisfied."

"What are you talking about, fox?" Hiei asked, appearing at Kurama's side.

Kurama glanced down at him, frowning slightly. "Yusuke was looking forward to a fight."

"Hn. Humans shouldn't be so slow," Hiei smirked.

"What did you say, Shrimp!" Kuwabara demanded.

A soft growl whispered from Hiei's throat as his sword flashed into view. "Did I speak too fast, Idiot?" Hiei sneered.

"I'll show you the idiot..." Yusuke caught Kuwabara's shoulder and held him back before he could lung at Hiei.

"Be nice, Hiei. You shouldn't provoke him," Kurama murmured softly.

"Provoke him? Hn. He doesn't need provoking to show his stupidity." With that said, Hiei darted off.

Kurama sighed, shaking his head and apologetically glancing at Yusuke. "Follow me. I have a feeling I know where he's heading."

* * *

Youko freed the children from the caravan and sent them running into the forest before turning to face the large demon stalking toward him. The grass blade in his hand grew out into a sword as he braced himself. The demon grinned at him as a long scythe appeared in his hand.

"Haven't you learned that size doesn't matter. It's the skill that counts," Youko remarked, unfazed by the display of power.

The demon chuckled and swung his scythe suddenly at Youko. Youko leapt out of reach and sent energy into the ground. Grass swirled around the demon's legs, catching him and slowing him as Youko danced around him and swung his sword. The demon howled as the blade cut into his side. His arm shot out, nearly slamming into Youko as he ducked to avoid the blow. Youko leapt back tossed a seed in the demon's direction.

The seed exploded into large golden leaves that wrapped around the demon. Youko's eyes narrowed as energy tightened the leaves around the demon, cutting off his air as the leaves folded in on him. Bones snapped as an acid was released from the leaves and began dissolving the demon's flesh.

"Interesting plant. New creation?" Kurama asked, coming up behind Youko.

Youko smirked and glanced at his other half. "Yes. Like it?"

"Did you find the kids parents?" Hiei asked, stepping into view.

"I believe so. Finished off the other camps?"

"Most of them. Yusuke and Kuwabara are destroying the rest," Kurama replied.

Youko nodded quickly and moved toward the plant as it shrunk back into seed form. He retrieved the seed from the ground and tossed it to Kurama.

"You're slacking off, Kurama."

Kurama tucked the seed into his hair. "I am not."

"He's becoming too human. It's decreasing his intelligence," Hiei added.

Kurama frowned at him as Hiei started into the forest. A large hand landed on his shoulder. "Hiei is only teasing."

"I know that."

"Besides," Youko began as he moved toward the forest.

"What?" Kurama prompt.

"He's right."

Kurama sighed as Youko disappeared within the trees. He shook his head and hurried to catch up with him.

Youko stopped beside Hiei and watched as Rumie was embraced by his parents. Hiei nodded quickly and darted away, satisfied.

"He's safe now and with his family again," Kurama said, coming to a halt at Youko's side.

"Yes."

"Sad?"

Youko glanced at Kurama. "No, he's where he belongs. He's with his family."

"I've been thinking a lot about them," Kurama murmured, not having to clarify who 'them' was. Both had been recalling memories of the family too soon lost. Youko nodded, "So have I."

"And afterward," Youko added.

"Do you think things would have been different had Rumbrigan not returned and killed them?"

"Yes, but I don't think I would undo the memories I created later on. The friendship I found and the good that I did because I had become so powerful."

Kurama glanced thoughtfully at Youko. "I agree."

"We can't change the past. We have to either live with it or die with it. I don't desire death."

"No, I desire life or I wouldn't fight so hard to keep it."

"Then it's best to forget the what ifs. It's time to go home," Youko said.

Kurama smiled slightly. "Yes, home."

* * *

**Author's Note: How was that? Please review. The Next story will be available soon. Thanks**!


End file.
